Calling Me to You
by actually-i-prefer-highwaymen
Summary: A shallow girl from California moves to Collinsport and finds more than she bargained for.COMPLETED!-6-21-03
1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  


Calling Me to You

  
  


Chapter 1

  
  


Dear Diary,

  
  


How dare he! I've never even heard of Collinsport Maine. I doubt there's even people I can relate to , there probably arn't even any teenagers there at all. Oh I hate him! How could dad just up and decide we'd move to Maine? Maine?! Doesn;t he realize how far away Maine is from California? It's practically like the other side of the frickin' world! He might as well have said Sweden! What am I gonna do without my friends? Who am I gonan go to the mall with? Oh god do they even have malls in Maine? And what am I gonna tell Brett? "Sorry babe, I gotta break up with you cos my dad is dragging us to a little nothing town halfway around the world"? Like who am I gonna go out with on Saturday nights? Oh god who am I gonna sleep with? There has to be sexy men in Maine right? That's it, I'm not going. I'm just not going. I'll go tell dad right now.

  
  
  
  


Dear Diary,

*sob* I'm on the plane, they're making me go. Collinsport doesn'tt even have an airport so we have to fly into some place called Bangor and take a taxi. I cried all night last night. I know exactly how it's going to be. The only men will be grisely nad old and smell like fish. They'll probably talk funny too. I'll be destined to live my life as a crazy old lady with a million cats. I can't believe my little bratty brother is excited. Doesn;t he realize they probably don't have videogames in Maine Well he's brought his Playstation, so I guess he'll be ok. But what about me? Do they have concert areanas? Movie theatres? Vegetarian fast food joints? Why can't the plane just crash right now? Oh crap I didn;t mean that! Oh it's just turnulence, *phew*. We're landing now, I'll write again after surveying the and and viewing the inhabitants. I heard that in a movie somewhere. Well,

  
  


Ciao,

  
  


Rhiannon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A?N sorry for any typing errors, my computer is a piece of crap, also I apologize to anyone who may live in Maine,I'm sure it's very nice. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


A/N I'd just like to say, I hope I haven;t offended anyone with my attempt at an stereotypical slightly airheaded Californian teenager. I live in California, and I'm not that bad, so anyway in case anyone does get offended, I'll apologize.

  
  


Dear Diary,

  
  


Well the people look normal. The town looks boring. Collinsport's only hotspot is this place called the Blue Whale. It's an old fashioned pub/resturant. Dad thinks I could get a job there. As if! I think I'll look around a little more. I mean after all, I don't have any experience waitressing. babysitting, dogwalking-yeah. Anyway, I'll keep my eyes open. Around here things seem to function around this family called the Collins. They live in this big house called Collinwood. I think they own the town or something. Dad said they're looking for a new groundskeeper, I dunno what happened to they're old one. Anyway, he says the job comes with this old house rent free. Rent free! I don't think that exists in California. Mom's enrolled Charlie in the little school here. He seems to make friends easily enough so I guess he'll be ok. We're staying at the Collinsport Inn, which is the only hotel in this town. I guess people don't come here very often. I can see why, it's too....sleepy. Not at all like L.A. At least when my car gets here I can drive to the nearest big town. Maybe I'll get an apartment there or something so I can be near the hustle and bustle. Oh dad's colling me. It's off to the Blue Whale for dinner again. Whoopee. Ciao for now, 

Rhiannon.

  
  
  
  


Dear Diary,

I just thought of something. Like if you could talk you'd wonder why I sign my name at the end right? Well after I'm dead and all, this diary will be published cos naturally people will want to get inside my head. I just thought I'd say something cos it would bug the hell out of me. Oh, today I saw a really hot guy! Like can you believe it? He's one of those Collins'. I know that cos I heard somebody address him as "Mr. Collins". I bet he's rich. I wonder if he's married. I should probably find out his name cos I mean, I can't call him "Mr. Collins" in my dreams now can I? That reminds me, time for bed. Hmmm, boxers or briefs? He looks like a briefs guy to me, or possibly jockeys. Ooooh. Ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3

  
  


Dear Diary,

Dad got the job. He is now the groundskeeper for the Collinwood estate.That sounds so fancy! Anyway, we now have a house and since that house is on the Collins' property, I'll probably get to meet Mr. Gorgeous Collins. I found out his name today, when he called for dad. It's Quentin. Quentin Collins. It sounds like a rich, important name. Oh I hope he's not married, i can't wait to get him between the sheets! He only looks about 28 or so it's not like he's an old man or anything. He's tall, oh so tall, and handsome and strong and oooh! And his voice! Just the words "Hello may I speak to Robert Shagena please?" sent my heart pounding so fast, like, I thought I was gonna die! *sigh* I think I'm in luv! I don't even know him, but I will soon. and very well i hope. We're moving into the house today, not his house of course, that old house. I'll write all about it after I unpack my stuff when we get it out of storage. Ciao.

  
  


Dear Diary,

  
  


I can't believe this house! They only installed indoor plumbing and electricity a few years ago.Like how could people live without that in the what is this? 20th century? At least my room is big. It's still got all the furniture in it. The house came furnished, but I guess we'll put all this stuff into storage cos we brought our own stuff and some of this looks really uncomfortable. the bed in my room is nice though, and the dresser so maybe I'll keep those. The room also has this big painting over the fireplace of somebody. She was pretty. Not as pretty as moi of course, but pretty enough for her time i guess. There's a weird looking music box too. Like a glass cylander or something. The song is pretty but can get annoying after a while. I don't need it, so it'll go into storage too. We'd better take that portrait down as well. Maybe I'll paint the room a different colour, like purple. Sponge painting would be nice. Oh wait, we don't actually own the house so maybe it's not such a good idea. I'm off to explore the third floor and the basement now, I haven't seen those yet. Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  


Dear Diary,

Like the basement is the only room without electricity. There's a bunch of candles down there and when I lit them there wasn't much to see. It was pretty empty except for the candles. It looked like something was there for a long time though, like a table or something. The place kinda gives me the creeps. Ahh, mom's calling me to help clean stuff out of the living room. Ciao for now.

  
  
  
  


Dear Diary (like again today)

Oh man you are never gonna believe this! When we took these old books out of this bookcase, we hit a switch or something and we found a secret room! There's some dusty trunks with books and stuff in them. Dad said maybe I could go through them for something to. Maybe, if I'm so bored even Collinsport looks exciting I'll give it a go. besides they must be important if they were hidden away. But all that dust! I'd have to go in with a protective suit or something cos I am NOT getting spiderwebs and dust in my hair. Like who do I look like? Lily Munster? I hope we can get a professional cleaning crew in here. I miss our maid from back home, even if she didn't speak much english. In California we would never live in such a dust ball. Oh great I'm sneezing just thinking about it. Oooh! The doorbell just rang, it must be Quentin! I hope I look ok. I'd better go down to greet him. *sigh*, back in a bit.

  
  


It wasn't Quentin at the door. it was some guy who says this is his house. See, this is what happened when I went downstairs: I answered the door all ready to greet Mr. Gorgeous and there's this weird looking guy with big eyes and funny bangs, and he's like "Who are you?" and I'm like "Rhiannon Shegana, do you want something?" and he's all kinda formal and stuff and goes "My name is Barnabas Collins (what a weird name), I fear there must have been some misunderstanding. You see, this is my home. My cousins Quentin and David have allowed me to live here." and I go, "Well Quentin's renting it out to my dad, he's the new groundskeeper. You'll have to go talk to him about it." and then he mutters under his breath about vacation and biting or something and goes "Thank you, I will." and walks off. I hope we don't have to move out, I'm sick of moving. It's time for dinner so I'll probably stop writing for today. Ciao.


	5. chapter 5 :Collinwood

  
  


Collinwood:  
  


Barnabas knocks at the front door fairly seething. How could they just give his house to those people? A young man in his thirties opens the door. "Barnabas! What a surprise, I thought you were still abroad with Dr. Hoffman." "David, it's good to see you again. I'm afraid Dr. Hoffman is no longer with us. Sadly a disease took her last year. I'm sorry I didn't write, but you understand." "Yes, of course. Come in, Quentin's in the drawing room." They enter the foyer and Barnabas spots Quentin through the open doorway. he hasn't aged a day since the last time they same each other. Quentin is as usual, poised with a glass of liqour to his lips. He downs the contents in one gulp and looks to see Barnabas in the doorway. "Ah, dear cousin! Fancy seeing you here. I thought you were gone to stay. I see that south eastern sunshine hasn't done a thing for your pallor one bit. Come, join me for a brandy?" "Thank you, no." "Where's the lovely Julia?" "As I told David, she is sadly no longer with us." The teasing smile leaves Quentins face and he actually looks serious about something. "I'm so sorry." he says quietly, "How?" "A rare tropical disease I'm afraid. I didn't come to be the bearer of bad news, actually, I came to get my house back." "Ah, well you see Barnabas, we didn't think you'd be back, and with Willie's death the place needed a new groundskeeper. What do you think of the daughter? I admit that's one reason I hired him. She's a real piece of work eh? If only she had a bit more class. I'm not as bad as you may think, not just any woman will do you know. I like women with a bit of class." He muses while pouring another drink. "Quentin, I'm not interested in your...pastimes. I merely want possession of the Old House back. Now are we going to discuss this like gentlemen or need I remind you that I know where your portrait is kept?" Quentin blanches, "Now now, I'm sure we can settle this. Wait a minute! I've moved it since the last time we met." he says, the colour returning to his face and he looks smug. "I'll give you back the old house, If you do something for me. Ah Barnabas, I finally have the upper hand. This is priceless!" "What do you want Quentin? Remember, being...mortal, my powers are limited." "I want you to take that gum snapping, motor mouthed, little airhead daughter of my newest employee, and I want you to make her a lady fit to grace the finery of my bedroom. For god's sake at least get her to stop saying "like."!" Barnabas looks at him incredulously as if he's just asked him to turn water into wine, or eh brandy. He looks into Quentin's deadly serious glittering eyes and croaks out, "surely you jest?" 

  
  


A/N: Blackmail! What diabolical scheme does Quentin have in mind? Is no woman safe from Quentin Collin's insatiable lust? What will Barnabas do?" What happened to David after Barnabas entered the drawing room? These quentins-uh questions and many more will be answered (or maybe they wont) in the next chapter. Stay tuned! Same bat time, same bat channel! Well sort of. 


	6. Chapter 6: Collinwood

  
  
  
  


Chapter 6

  
  


Later that day, Quentin sits in the drawing room. A glass of brandy in his hand and his theme being played on a CD player on the desk, he looks every bit like the lord of the manor. There's a knock at the doors, "Come in!" he bellows and in walks Nancy Loomis, daughter of Willie and Carolyn. The 23 year old looks as beautiful as her mother but now a look of outrage mars her pretty face. "Why didn't you tell me Barnabas was here?" she demands, "Didn't you think I'd want to see him? I'm sick of you running my life for my Quentin, in fact I don't even have a life anymore. You never let anyone see me besides at work, and if you do it's only for your own gain. I've had enough! I'm leaving here, today! I'll go to New York and find mother, it doesn't matter if she doesn't want me. I'll go anywhere to get away from you!" "Biting the hand that feeds you eh my dear?" Quentin asks caustically, "Who took you in when your father died and your mother ran off to be an actress?" "Well, you did," she admits "and Grandmother." "And when your grandmother died? You've called me cruel man many a time Nancy, You were barely 5 years old, I could have thrown you out when Liz died, I could have given you to someone who could've cared less. But I always had a special affection for your mother, and I thought another child in the house would do David good. Well he was a teenager by then, but nothing brightens up a gloomy old house like a young happy child." "Happy child?!, you kept me around for your own perverse pleasure, you terrified me and you knew it! But still you-" Quentin broke in harshly "That's enough Nancy! Go upstairs!" "No! I won't! I'm leaving you and this house with all it's memories behind forever. Goodbye Quentin." "Nancy," Quentin said in a soft menacing tone, "Go upstairs." Nancy knows that tone and with a look of wide eyed fear she runs for the front door, but in a flash Quentin is at her side and catches her arm in an iron grip. "You bully! Let me go!" He has a terrifying look in his eyes and holds her with his gaze. "I wont tell you again. Now will you go upstairs or do I have to take you up myself?" She struggles desparetly to reach the door but it is useless. Quentin swings her up into his arms effortlessly and marches up the stairs with her.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Barnabas sits in the cottage remembered another conversation he and Quentin had earlier that day:

"...I told you Barnabas, I'm not capable of loving anyone but myself. I realize that. Once I thought I had grown a heart, when I found Lenore, do you remember? And I loved then, I loved Beth, but time has made me a cold and bitter man. I lose everyone I've loved. So I must show them no love. I'm amazed I haven't started kicking puppies! Women are nothing more than playthings to me, I use them and toss them aside. I can't afford to form attachments. I can't ever marry. My children would be cursed and my wife would grow old before my eyes while I remain the same. and when she died, I would be guilty, grief stricken and alone. So why not just remain alone and save myself the heartache? You of all people should understand. Don't tell me you arn't heart broken over Julia? It took you decades to get over Josette, and although you are no longer a vampire, still strangely you are cursed. Like me. We are destined to survive through eternity. We are immortal, and an immortal can never love. Remember that Barnabas." For the first time in weeks Barnabas cried. He cried for his darling Julia and for the love he would never know again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

  
  


Dear Diary:

  
  


We've been invited to dinner at Collinwood tonight. I'll actually get to see where Quentin lives! Dad says there's a girl there around my age and maybe I'll be able to make a friend. He also slyly told me that David Collins, the heir to the Collins fortune would be there. Oh and that Barnabas guy is gonna be there too. He is like so weird. I hope I get to sit next to Quentin. I'd love to "accidently" drop my fork or something and run my hand up one of those sexy thighs. Maybe tonight if I can get him interested, I'll get to touch something other than just his sexy thighs! *sigh* he's so sexy, and kinda mysterious. I bet David Collins isn't half as sexy as his uncle, and besides it seems like Quentin is the guy in charge now anyway. Oh my gosh! Like what am I gonna wear? I'd better go through my closet.

  
  


Ciao for now.

  
  
  
  


Collinwood dining room later that evening:

  
  


"Well Mr. Shagena," said Quentin as he cut into a thick steak, "How are you enjoying Collinsport?" "Well Mr. Collins, it's taken a bit of getting used to, but Charlie's made some friends at school and I'm hoping Rhiannon and Nancy will become good friends." he said smiling at both young women. Rhiannon sat quietly next to Barnabas during dinner, talking to Nancy on her right and making quick, secretive little glances at Quentin. He must have noticed because once when nobody was looking, he winked at her. Barnabas tried to make polite conversation with her and she politely as she could, responded but in her mind he was just too "freaky." Because of the seating arraingment, Rhiannon kept a firm grip on her silverware. 

She learned that Nancy worked as a waitress at the Blue Whale several days a week and had graduated Collinsport Community College. The two girls were becoming fast friends. Finally there was someone she could relate to. The girls went up to Nancy's room and Charlie joined David in the study for a game of checkers after dinner. The adults met in the drawing room for after dinner drinks and to generally chat. "yes," said Mrs. Shagena, "We are worried about Rhiannon. Nancy seems like a very nice girl and hopefully some of her manners will rub off on Rhainnon. Is she your niece Mr. Collins?" "My ward actually," replied Quentin. "Her mother was my cousin and well I raised her." "Oh I see, well as I was saying, if she had better manners and all, I'm sure she could get a job around here. She's always been a problem child." "Well," spoke up Barnabas, "If you'd like I could, well sort of tutor her. That is, if you'd like me too. And Charlie too of course. People around here are usally more polite and I don't want them to feel like outsiders. My dear departed Julia and I never had children, so I'd be happy to." "Thank you Barnabas," Robert said feverently, as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I'm seriously hoping this change of scenery will change her for the better. That's why we moved here you know, she was hanging around with a bad sort of kids. Now that there's no late night discos or shopping malls for her to stay at all hours, maybe she'll do something productive, more important with her life." The Shagena's left soon afterward, and Barnabas shortly after that. Quentin was heading up to bed when he decided to pay Nancy a visit in her room. He knocked softly on her door. She was still awake. "Come in Quentin," she said sullenly, "It's not as if you need my permission, you'd come in anyway." "Nancy, I just wanted to make sure you ah, don't give Rhiannon Shagena a bad opinion of me. I feel that she likes me very much. You wouldn;t want to do that now would you?" he asked carressing her cheek. "You're a dispicable bastard Quentin Collins! You've got me, what do you need her for? Fresh blood eh? Or are you just power hungry?" Quentin's eyes hardend like chips of ice, "remember who you're talking to." He warned softly, chillingly. "Or have you forgotten the last girl you felt you had to warn?" No, Nancy hadn't forgotten.

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8: Susan's story

  
  


Chapter 8

  
  


Susan Wilkins had been a bright bubbly girl when Nancy met her at Collinsport Community College. So full of life and romantic notions. One day Nancy made the mistake of inviting Susan to Collinwood. She took one look at Quentin and fell head over heels. Susan had been such a pretty girl, and Quentin took notice. Nancy thought it was nothing but harmless flirtation, but a few months later she discovered that her friend had been doing much more than flirting with Quentin.

  
  


Susan became pregnant and had hopes Quentin would marry her. Nancy told her friend Quentin had no such intention. He didn't love anyone but himself and never would. Susan refused to believe Nancy, even after Nancy had told her about Quentin's selfish ways and even showed her the bruise he'd given her the night before. She told Susan she would wish she were dead rather than live with Quentin.

  
  


Susan told her she hated her and always would. She went to confront Quentin himself. That was the last Nancy ever saw of Susan. Quentin became insane at the knowledge, shrieking that her child would be cursed and would be a monster. Quentin told her he wanted nothing to do with her. He wouldn't be saddled with a wife and that she must get rid of the child. Susan was heart broken and tried to reason with him, declaring she loved him and he must love her. By that time the discussion had moved from his bedroom to the stair landing. She was crying and carrying on about love. Quentin lost it, he hit her, knocking her down the stairs.

  
  


Later that night, Quentin took her limp body to Widow's Hill, where he threw onto the rocks below, making it looked as though she had jumped to her death. He told Nancy that she had become so distressed when he wouldn't marry her, that she killed herself. That it was her fault for introducing them in the first place, she knew what a weak man he was when it came to women. If it wasn't for her that girl would be alive. Quentin was very good at making er feel guilty.

  
  


"Ah, so you remember?" he said, "You don't want to lose another friend do you? By putting thoughts in her head that she would rather die than be involved with me? I feel that if something, shall we say, unplanned occurs, Rhiannon will see the sense in my suggestion. She's almost as selfish and vain as I am!" he laughed, "So you see, everything will be taken care of. Luckily, you and I never had such a problem." He kissed her harshly, running his hands along her shoulders. "Goodnight Nancy," he said with a sardonic half smile, "


	9. Chapter 9: Lesson Time

  
  


Chapter 9

  
  


The next morning at the cottage, Barnabas sat with Rhiannon for the first of her lessons. 

"Now Rhiannon, every time you stick the word "like" where it doesn't belong, I'm going to ring this little bell. The idea is to make you think about your choice of words and therefore improving your grammar. Are you ready?" "Yeah, I guess." she said, looking as though she'd rather be elsewhere. "Good, now why don't you tell me about yourself?" "Well, my name is Rhiannon and like-"*bell rings* "What?" "Let's try again." "OK, Well my name is Rhiannon Shagena and like-" *bell rings* "What?!" "You did it again," Barnabas sighed, "This is going to be harder than I thought." 

  
  


Several hours later:

"Again." Barnabas sighed wearily, Then we'll take a break for lunch." Rhiannon sighed, "My name is Rhiannon Cher Shegana, My parents are Robert and Marilyn Shagena. My brother's name is Charlie, I had a poodle named Mitzy that died when I was ten, I'm scared of spiders, I like pastel colours and I've had enough of this shit! " Barnabas looked at her in wonder, "Rhiannon, you didn't make me use the bell once at all that time!" She just looked at him exasperated, "Like, can we eat now?" Barnabas groaned and waved her toward the kitchen. Note to Self, he thought, pickup more asprin.

  
  


While Barnabas was working with Rhiannon, Quentin was walking through the woods. He nearly collided with Charlie Shagena who looked up with a sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry sir, I didn't know anyone was out here." "Quite alright my boy, I remember when I was your age. Is your sister at home by any chance?" "Rhiannon? She's at the cottage with Barnabas, he's supposed to teach or something. Don't you think he's too old to teach her anything?" "HE'S too old? What do you mean by that?" Charlie shuffled his feet, "Well it's just I was sort of spying on her one time back home, when her boyfriend Brett came over to study, and well they were studying each other pretty closely if you know what I mean." Charlie blushed. 

  
  


Quentin laughed, "Yes I do. Well I'll tell you what, I'll give you five dollars if you give her a message for me when she comes back." Charlie's face lit up, "sure!". Quentin leaned in conspiratorily, "Make sure no one's around when you tell her OK? It's a secret, just between us understand?" The boy nodded, "Tell her Quentin Collins wants her to come over and study."


	10. Chapter 10: Two sides of Quentin

Chapter 10

  
  
  
  


Quentin stepped into the foyer grinning slyly. If Barnabas had done a good job, he'd be a busy man tonight. He walked into the drawing room and saw Nancy sitting on the sofa reading. He poured himself a glass of sherry and looked over her shoulder quietly.

  
  


"What are you reading?" he asked softly in her ear, Nancy jumped but surprisingly the book did not fly from her hand. She whirled around to face him breathless. "You scared me," she accused, "I just wanted to know what had you so engrossed," he asked taking a large gulp of his drink. She showed him the cover, "Wuthering Heights, did you want to talk to me or something?" "I'm expecting your friend Rhiannon here shortly, I paid her brother to give her a message for me." "What kind of message? A command? A royal summons? I'd expect that of you." "I mearly told him to tell her that I wanted her to come over and ...study" he grinned slyly. "I should have known, I suppose you wanted to remind me of our discussion last night and make sure I keep my mouth shut, am I right?" "On the nose." "Don't worry," she said softly, bowing her head, "I won't, I need more friends around here. If all my friends died because of me, I suppose that would make me a sort of jinx wouldn't it?" "I'd still be your friend Nancy," Quentin said seductively, "You mean my captor Look do anything you want to her then, but leave me out of it"

  
  


The book goes flying across the room and lands in a corner unnoticed. "What's happened to you Quentin?" she asked forlornly, "you've changed. But you never really love me did you? I remember, when I was little there would be times when I thought you did. You gave me your attention, you held me and gave me pretty things. You'd tell me you loved me, when you touched me and smiled at me, I believed you. I believed you had a heart and I didn't know what an animal you were until you became more demanding. Running my life for me, running David's. I knew what you did to him too. Sometimes at night I'd hear you. I heard you beat him, you'd make him cry so hard it broke my little heart. He was like a brother to me, you were hurting my brother and that hurt me more than anything you could do to me. You hurt everyone. I'd hear you screaming at Mrs. Johnson if something wasn't cooked exactly to your specifications. She was so old and you had her cowering in fear, her once such a proud woman. 

  
  


I know what you did to Maggie to, why she left. She knew what you did to us and she couldn't to anything because she was so weak. She was all we had left when Grandma Liz and Uncle Roger died. She'd tell us we'd get away from you. The three of us, her, David and I, and we'd be happy and you'd never hurt us again." Nancy was trembling now, "I heard what you'd do to her She'd beg you not to and you did it anyway. She'd cry and you'd hit her and in the morning her face would be a million different colours. But our pain didn't matter to you, it never has, you're the master of Collinwood and you preside over us all Like a king with his own little kingdom and you make us jump to please you You treat the town the same way. Everyone in Collinsport lives in fear of displeasing you, you hold their lives and the lives of their families in your hand and that thought brings you such perverse pleasure. To know that you could crush them and not feel anything." She pounded against his chest with her fists, " Do you know how many lives you've ruined? This girl is just one more for you, one more conquest. But why just have one whore when you could have the whole brothel eh Quentin?

  
  


Lord Quentin, Quentin the Mighty, but the mighty will fall Quentin, and fall hard. You'll get everything you deserve and more. And when you're gone I won't cry for you, i'll sing , I'll dance, I'll jump for joy I'd kill you myself if I could and I wouldn't be sorry. No it'll come when you least expect it and then we'll all be free. Free And-" Quentin smacks her face hard and she ceases her babbling but looks at him triumphantly. His face twists with disgust. "Get out of my sight Nancy, or I'll really give you something to hate me for." She runs up the stairs without a backwards glace. Quentin holds his head in his hands and lets loose a primal scream of anger and frustration, of pain and regret, "Damn you Petofi"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11: rejection and a vow

Chapter 11

  
  


Rhiannon walked up to the front door of Collinwood preening. She was just about to knock when she heard what she thought was the cry of some wounded, wild animal. It chilled her to the bone. She knocked nervously. Quentin answered the door looking desheveled. She smiled prettily at him. She popped her gum and said "so, like you wanted to see me?" He looks like he's about to strangle her but says calmly, I'm sorry I've changed my mind.." and closed the door in her face. Rhiannon ran home feeling sadly dejected.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dear Diary,

  
  


He rejected me! And I've figured out why too. I know that he must have put Barnabas up to those lessons, and when I came to him, like being the same as I am, he didn't want me. Well I'll make him want me. I'll try my hardest and I'll be what he wants me to be. I'll do whatever it takes, even if I have to hear the damn bell 20,000 times. 

  
  


Rhiannon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day:

  
  


"Well you're up early Rhiannon," Barnabas greeted her, "I'm an early riser, old habit. I like to watch the sun rise. Shall we get started?"

  
  


The day passed slowly, hour by hour, sentence by sentence, and by 4 o'clock that afternoon Barnabas only had to use the bell a total of 3 times. "At the rate this is going," he thought, "She should be ready for him by the end of the week. Congratulation old man, the first time you've taught anyone anything intentionally and you're not half bad at it. Of course I wouldn't make a career out of it." 

  
  
  
  


That night Rhiannon wrote only one word in her diary, "Soon."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12: A matter of identity

  
  


Chapter 12

  
  


Barnabas was awakened that night by a pounding at the door. The source of the noise was a drunken, disheveled Quentin Collins. "Quentin? What is it? Is everything alright at Collinwood?"

"Yes Barnabas, Collinwood is fine, it's me that everything is not right with." "Come in, sit down." Barnabas said as he tightened his robe, "I'll put some tea on." "Do you have anything with a bit more bite?" Quentin slurred. "I think tea will do you just fine. Now tell me, what's got you in such a pitiful state my old friend?" "That's just it Barnabas, you don't know me anymore, no one does. I'm not the same Quentin Collins you met in 1897, I haven't been for a long time." "What do you mean?" asked Barnabas curiously. "Well I've been, how I am now for about 20 years, it started right after you and Julia left, when Nancy was about 3 and David was in his senior year of high school. He came back then and he's never left." "Who?" "Petofi."

  
  


"What do you mean he came back and hasn't left? Where is he?" Quentin tapped his head remorsefully, "In here. Here's been taking over my mind Barnabas, making me do things I would never do. Do you know what really happed to Chris and Amy? And Sabrina? They didn't leave to start another life Barnabas, they have no lives now." "What do you mean? What happened to them?" Barnabas asked fearfully, "Did you.....do something to them?" "Not me, Petofi as me, he made me do it. He made me......kill them!" he choked out, "because of the curse! He made me do it because they carried my curse. He thought having me suffer them passing it on and Chris changing wasn't enough, no he made me kill my family and I had no control over my own body. I hardly do now. If only you knew what I've done to Nancy and David, to Maggie, to Carolyn and Willie, to everyone I once loved and those I hardly knew." Quentin breaks down in sobs. "Please Barnabas, you're my only friend, you must help me!"

  
  


The whistle of the tea kettle blew and Barnabas went into the kitchen. He returned with a hot cup of tea and placed cup and saucer in Quentin's trembling hands. "Perhaps you'd better start from the beginning. Tell how all of this came about." Quentin took a deep breath and went back into the far reaches of his mind, to the day when his life changed forever.

  
  


  
  



	13. Chapter 13: Nightmare years

  
  
  
  


Chapter 13

  
  


"It was a warm March day twenty years ago. David was in school and Carolyn had just put Nancy down for a nap. Willie was fixing a shutter at the back of the house and Maggie was chatting with Mrs. Johnson in the kitchen. Roger and Liz had gone into town. I had just stepped out of the shower when I saw it. The word written in the steam on the mirror. It said only one word, "Mine."

  
  


At first I thought it was someone playing a joke or simply my imagination. But I knew, I knew deep inside who had written that word, to remind me. Count Andreas Petofi, my greatest enemy. I dropped my towel and ran from the bathroom. I went to my bedside table and took out my gun. I heard laughter, evil laughter. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but I knew it was in the room with me. 

  
  


I cried out for him to leave me alone, but the laughter continued and it grew louder. That cackling laugh. I blacked out then, and the next thing I remember I was dressed and down in the foyer. Nancy came running down the stairs screaming Willie's name. She dashed out the door and I followed. When we reached the back of the house we found him lying on the ground with a broken neck. He had fallen from the ladder, or so it seemed. But I knew who had pushed that ladder. He was still laughing....in my mind. Somehow, when I lost consciousness, he entered my mind. This was a warning, showing me that he had control of me, and I was at his mercy. 

  
  


He would make passes at Carolyn while she was still grieving. He would try and trap her in dark corridors, never left her alone. I was beastly to her and she hated me for it. Finally she couldn't take my abuse of her anymore. She left for a stay in New York to help her get over the loss of Willie and to get away from me. She left Nancy in the hands of Roger and Liz.

.

Their deaths followed Willie's several months later, In late April Roger was killed in a car accident on his way back from Bangor. Two months later Liz died in her sleep. At least that was what was believed, but I knew it was my hands that had held the pillow over her head as she slept. The part of me I still had control over told Carolyn to never come back to Collinwood, she would never be safe from me. Petofi then threatened her with Nancy's life if she ever did. What kind of monster separates a mother from her child? He had his evil plans for her even then. 

  
  


When she asked about her mother, Petofi told her that Carolyn had gone to New York to become an actress. That she abandoned her and never loved her. He told David lies about his father too. That Roger wasn't his real father and he had no legal claim to the Collin's fortune. Then he-I, oh Barnabas I'd beat him! I've never been more ashamed of anything in my life. 

  
  


Maggie, oh the hell I put her through. She was so good to the children, she loved them so much. She's tell them they'd get away from me. When Nancy was about seven, Maggie tried to escape with them. She and David had gone to get Nancy but I blocked her in the hall. I told her she'd never escape me, that she was mine and always would be. 

  
  


David launched himself at me and I kicked him to the ground. Maggie tried to scratch my eyes out but I caught her fists and held her to me. Leaving David bruised and beaten on the floor I carried Maggie to my room where I took her brutally. David crawled to the doorway attempting to save her but all he could do was watch helplessly, his hate for me stronger than it had ever been. When it was over Maggie ran to his side, begging him to get up, they'd leave this house if it was the last thing they did. I grabbed David by his arm and threw him into the room locking it behind me. She ran for Nancy's room but I grabbed her, pushing her aside and locked the door before she could reach it. I gave her an ultimatum, either she could be my wife and give me her complete obedience or she could leave and never come back. She chose to leave, vowing she would find a way to get the children away from me. 

  
  


I've killed people without remorse Barnabas. I've hurt the people I love, and it's because of Petofi. Please you must get him out of me! Before he again takes over my mind and kills you. Please."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Quentin looked at him pleadingly. If Barnabas couldn't help him then he would be lost. He became Petofi more and more each day and soon there would be no more of Quentin Collins, except his body. An empty shell of the man many had once loved. In it's place only a dark shadow, concentrated evil and it would show Barnabas Collins, and the rest of the world, no mercy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14: The Escape

  
  
  
  


Chapter 14

  
  


The Cottage:

  
  


"Rhiannon, I'm amazed at your progress," Barnabas said with pride. "This is our last lesson I think." "You mean I'm ready for Quentin now?" She asked hopefully. "What do you know about that?"He asked. "I know that when I went to him the other day he was disgusted with me, my speech, my mannerisms. I know that it's for him that we've done these lessons, why I don't know, but I do know its because he wants me. I know I wasn't very enthusiastic before, but when he rejected me at his doorstep the other day I made up my mind that I'd be willing to learn and that I'd do my best to become what he wants. I want him too." "Well," Barnabas said clearing his throat awkwardly, "You're ready now , and I wish you the best of luck." With that Rhiannon hugged him shyly and walked back down the path to the old house.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile at Collinwood:

  
  


David came into the foyer and started to dash up the stairs when he heard Quentin call to him. "David! Come here, join me for a drink." "I'd like to Quentin but I have some work to do and I- "I said join me!" Quentin interrupted. David wondered which was worse, an angry Quentin, or Quentin angry when he was drunk. He'd seen both and neither were very good. So he walked into the drawing room and saw Quentin on the couch with a glass of sherry in one hand and Nancy's discarded book in the other. "David," he asked, his voice soft and musing, "Do you think I'm a cruel man?" "I-" "Yes, Quentin cut him off again, "you do, I know you do. Do you know how frustrating it is when a man can't rule his household as he likes?" "But you do run it as you like, you have been for 20 years." "Things are changing David, I can feel something changing, in this house, within me. I won't stand for it, I tell you!" Quentin flung his half empty glass against the mantle. "I-I've got a lot of work to do Quentin..." David said as he backed out of the room. "Stay!" Quentin commanded as he jumped up from the sofa and stood, his face inches from David's. "Do you fear me David? Do you?" "Yes," David whimpered. A grown man of thirty and he was afraid. 

"Good." Quentin breathed into his face, the smell of liquor heavy on his breath. He slapped the young man across his face and laughed. "Yes David, fear me, fear me as you never have before."

  
  


Meanwhile upstairs, Nancy dropped her suitcase out her bedroom window, and closed her door quietly. She heard the voices from downstairs and hoped no one would notice her escape. She planned to go to the old house and get Rhiannon, and together they would go to New York. Even if Nancy's mother didn't want her, as Quentin said, she would be away from him, away from this house, the memories.

  
  


She crept quietly through the hall, across the landing and down the stairs. She had just made it to the front door when she heard Quentin demand "where do you think you're going?" He was drunk, she could tell. Maybe if she lied and said she was just going for a walk, he'd forget about her later and wouldn't come looking. "I was just going to the old house, to see Rhiannon. We thought we'd see a movie in town tonight." she lied smoothly. 

  
  


"Rhiannon eh?" he asked a leering grin on his face, "remember, only good things Nancy, only good things. Won't be long now." "Yes Quentin, only good things." She walked calmly out the door. "Free, I'm free!" She thought joyousley as she went beneath her window and picked up her suitcase. She whistled a happy song as she walked to the old house.

  
  



	15. Chapter 15: My Journey is just beginning

Chapter 15

  
  
  
  


Rhiannon met Nancy on the path to the old house. "Nancy, where are you going?" "I'm going to New York. I want you to come with me. Please." "To find your mother?" Nancy hesitated a second, "Yes, to find my mother." "Well I don't see any reason why I can't go with you. I've just finished my lessons with Barnabas. I was anxious to see Quentin though, but I suppose a few days adjusting to my new way of speaking won't hurt. I mean I don't want to make a goof or anything when I do go to him, uh to talk to him. Let me tell my folks and pack a bag. Come on in, I'm sure my mom'll give us a ride down to the station."

  
  
  
  


15 minutes later the two girls boarded a train bound for New York. Rhiannon, sitting closest to the window, took out her diary and began to write.

  
  


Dear Diary,

I've finished my lessons with Barnabas and I feel as though a whole new world has opened up for me. I can now see what others saw in my outward appearance. I will do my best to change and I feel that this trip will be a change for the better. I'm on my way to New York with Nancy. A whole new city. However unlike Collinsport, New York is closer to the home I left behind. It's very exciting, Nancy is going to find her mother, who she hasn't seen since she was very little. It must be hard growing up without a mother. Not being able to see her, to hug her, to thank her for a great dinner. To wonder if you have her mannerisms, her voice. To try on her make up and clothes, to have her call to you from another room. Although I don't look my mother, I got to experience these things with her. I have a mother. You know, I think this would make a very good story, or a tv series. A young woman on a train looking for her mother, to find out about her past. You know maybe I'll write a story like that. What would I call the girl though? Sheila March maybe, that's a good name. She could be an orphan who was born in March. Yes I think I can make a good story out of this trip. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile Nancy sat with a notepad and pencil in her hand, also inspired. But not to write about a girl looking for her mother, no, but a girl also starting on a journey. A journey long, long ago.

  
  


The House on Midnight Lane  


As I travel in this carriage

with my bag upon my legs

I look out the window

for the house on Midnight Lane.

That's where I am to live, you see

with Mr. Robert Green

the man I am to marry

whom I've never even seen.

  
  
  


I've heard stories of him though,

and some are very strange

some say he is not human,

some say he is deranged.

  
  
  


Some say he is quite handsome,

others, say ugly as sin

some say he is a gentle soul,

some say he's killed his kin.

  
  
  


I'm not at all practical

I'm only 23

I've been often reprimanded

for my daydreams get the better of me.

If only it were not overcast,

I wouldn't think bad thoughts

but adding to my worries,

I fear we may be lost.

  
  
  


Or can it be that house ahead

is the one I seek?

I wish that I could turn back now

I'm too afraid to speak.

  
  
  


The house is large and old and made of stone,

it looks positively dreary

and overhead the darkened clouds

make it look quite eerie.

  
  
  


As we make way up the drive

my heart is filled with fear

what if he despises me

and does not want me here?

  
  
  


What is the house is haunted?

What if it's master's mad?

What if he keeps me locked up tight

and treats me very bad?

  
  
  


What if his mouth is full of fangs

and he dines on human bones?

If only I could turn the carriage around

and head straight back for home.

  
  
  


We're getting closer now

there's someone by the door

I am so fear stricken

that my feet stick to the floor.

  
  
  


I can see his face now

a butler I presume,

his face seems bright and cheery

it's a contrast to the gloom.

  
  
  


He smiles as the coach draws up

and introduces himself to me

"My name is Robert Green, my dear

I am your fiancee."

  
  
  


Well he doesn't look at all scary

I suddenly feel quite foolish

to think this kind looking, handsome man

could be something so ghoulish.

He takes me to the parlour

and holds me in a comforting embrace

I feel safe and quite secure

until I see his face.

  
  
  


His eyes glitter cold as steel

and then I see his teeth

two sharp incisors, glittering white

I open my mouth to scream.

  
  
  


But he covers my mouth with his

his kiss is hard and cold

  
  
  


I'm petrified with fear right now

I wish I could go home.

  
  
  


As his lips move toward my neck

I hear someone call my name

I look to find myself in bed

it was all just a dream.

  
  
  


My mother comes in, bright and cheery

as she calls my name

"Today's the day you go home

to the house on Midnight Lane."

  
  
  


"I am not going Mother," I say

"I have changed my mind.

You may tell Mr. Green 

I will not be his bride."

She looks at me strangely for a moment

then laughs and shakes her head

as she picks up a book

that has fallen off the bed.

  
  
  


As she leaves I get the sense

that I am not alone

I turn to see Mr. Green beside me in bed

with two small holes in his throat.

  
  
  


Looking over her work, she laughed to herself. A poem about Vampires, as if there ever were any such things. There was a rumour about one in Collinsport before she was born, but Collinsport was an old superstitious town. Yes maybe leaving Collinsport and inspired her to write. It was pretty good, maybe she'd show it to Barnabas when she got back. She couldn't show it to Quentin, he seemed to have no taste for literature, although he seemed like several fictitious villains in real life. Yes Quentin was the sort who would kidnap the damsel in distress or the embodiment of some unseen terror. Nancy stopped her musings to stare past Rhiannon and see the sun setting through the window. They would be in New York soon. Nancy would finally meet her mother. Whether her mother wanted her or not, she would see the face that was only a dim memory in the back of her mind. She would learn about the father she never knew. 

  
  


Nancy and Rhiannon looked at one another. As the sun set it seemed to signify a chapter coming to a close. Soon they would reach their destination, but their journey was just beginning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N the poem 'The House on Midnight Lane' was written by me.

© Copyright 2002 actually-i-prefer-highwaymen (FictionPress ID:232734). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of actually-i-prefer-highwaymen


	16. Chapter 16: A great discovery

  
  


Chapter 16

  
  


New York had proved more expensive than either girl had thought. After awaking in the shared double bed and finishing a breakfast mostly consisting of sidewalk vendor coffee and bagel, the girls headed out in search of Carolyn Loomis. Nancy had managed to unearth an old letter from Carolyn to her mother Elizabeth Stoddard written shortly before Elizabeth had died. On it was the only address they had to go on. It was too much to hope for that the woman they were seeking would still like in the apartment building after all these years. 

  
  
  
  


After finding the right subway train and asking various people for directions, they found the building, old and crumbling, with a demolition notice pinned to the door. Feeling dejected, they started to turn back, to head back for Collinsport, when they heard a voice calling out "Hey! You girls looking for someone?" They turned to see a man who looked to be in his 50's from what they could tell. He was tall and black with a frizzy mop of gray grizzled hair. His friendly smile revealed a missing front tooth. 

  
  


"I used to live here, lived here for years. If you're looking for someone I might be able to help." 

The girls looked at one another. Nancy spoke up first. "Would you remember a woman who lived here about 20 years ago? She looked a lot like me, blonde hair blue eyes. He name was Carolyn Loomis." "Loomis," he pondered, "Yeah the actress lady, she used to talk to my neighbour down the hall about how she missed her kid or something. Are you her kid?" "Yes," Nancy smiled, "I am, do you know where I can find her?" "Well, I wouldn't know but she was still on the stage a few years back, you could try the theatres." "Oh thank you! Thank you so much! You've been such a help, could I get you a cup of coffee or something?" "Well if you wouldn't mind, I could use some money for coffee." "Of course, here's $5, thank you again!" 

  
  


After they had gone about block Rhiannon turned to her companion. "You know he's not going to buy coffee with that don't you?" "Well what else would he buy?" Nancy asked naively. Rhiannon shook her head, Collinsport was like a whole other world. The girls set out for Broadway. If Carolyn Loomis had been on the stage within the last few years, surely someone would know where to find her. 

  
  


After questioning anyone who worked in the theatres, which took several hours, they came to the last one. If they didn't find their answers here, they doubted If they ever would. They walked in. It appeared a rehearsal of some popular show was going on. A tall, beefy man barked out that they should be there. "Please sir, I'm looking for somebody. I know she worked on the stage a few years ago and I'm trying to find her." "Hmmm, what show was she in?" "I don't know, but her name is Carolyn Loomis." "Carolyn Loomis?" "Yes, please I'm her daughter and-" "I think I know someone who can help you." They followed him to the front of the theatre where a slim lady was barking out orders to several young men. "Ms. Stoddard, there's someone to see you." he said "Stoddard?" Nancy gasped. The lady turned to answer the man and there, standing before them was an older version of Nancy Loomis. "Yes, I-Oh my god!" Carolyn Stoddard Loomis fell to her knees and wept, "My babies, my babies have come home to me at last!" 

  
  


"Babies?" Nancy asked, "Mother, it's just me, Nancy." "Oh Nancy!" Carolyn grabbed her in a fierce hug, "You mean you found each other on accident?" 

  
  


"I-no, mother this is my friend Rhiannon Shagana, she's from L.A., but she lives in Collinsport now and she came to help me find you." "How could you not know Nancy? How could you not know with those eyes? Her father's eyes." Carolyn broke down sobbing again and Nancy held her tightly and Rhiannon just stared dumbly. 


	17. Chapter 17: Secrets revealed

Chapter 17

  
  


"Ms. Loomis or Stoddard or whatever your name is, you've made a mistake. My parents are in Collinsport, I was born in L.A. I can call them for you." "Yes, call them they'll tell you." Um, sure, ok." Rhiannon found a payphone outside and called collect to the old house. "Hey mom, it's me, listen I know this is gonna sound weird but I wasn't adopted or anything was I?"

  
  


A short time later the three women sat at an outdoor café trying to make sense of things and make up for lost time. "I had no idea I was adopted, I never would have guessed. If you regretted abandoning Nancy why did you give me up?" "I never abandoned Nancy, Never!" "The why didn't you come back for me mother? Why all these years without a phone call or a card?" "Quentin wouldn't let me have any contact with you, he took you from me." "But why? Never mind I know why, but why couldn't you stop him?" "He threatened to kill you."

  
  


"Knowing Quentin I wouldn't put it past him. I think I hate him more now then ever." "I take it he wasn't a good guardian to you then?" "Do you know how many times I wished I were dead mother?" "Oh my poor darling, but you're safe with me now and you'll never go back to him." 

  
  


Rhiannon looked up at the woman she had just discovered to be her mother shyly, "What am I supposed to call you?" "Well you could call me Mother like Carolyn, I'd like that." "Why did you give me up?" "Because I hated your father, and you reminded me of him, every time I looked at you, I saw him and I knew it would drive me mad." "My father, Willie Loomis?" "No my darling Willie died before you were conceived, although I wish to god he were your father. He was a good man." "Then who is? Who's face do you see in mine? Who's face drove you give me away?"

Carolyn's eyes took on a hard look and she shuddered as though with pain. Then she spoke the name she so dreaded, "Quentin Collins. Quentin Collins is your father."

  
  



	18. Chapter 18: Decision to go back

Chapter 18  
  
Dear Diary, My life is so turbulent now I feel like as though I've been sucked into a giant tornado, and deposited days later on some deserted beach. I've discovered the man I lusted after so heavily, the man I had prepared to change my entire being for, is none other than my father. A cruel man who has done unspeakable things to those I love. The man must be some devil, for in all the time my mother has known him, he has never aged. Even now he looks as he did some twenty years ago. What does that make me I wonder? The devil's spawn? Has the same twist of fate which has cursed me with his face, his vanity, cursed me with something so evil, so inhuman that someday I will become as he his and destroy the ones I love? Before I came to the tiny town of Collinsport Maine, I was selfish, and ignorant, and through the weeks, the days, I feel I have become a genuinely good person. Will that be taken away from me? So many unanswered questions, so many fears, and doubts. Who would possibly know the answers? Who can I go to for help? Yes, I know, and I will go to him. I will see Barnabas and discover what is to become of me.  
  
"Rhiannon, please don't go back there. Now that I've found you again...." Carolyn Stoddard Loomis trailed off teary-eyed. "I have to, I know that he is the only one who can help me. Now that I know who I am, I have to find out what I am. If I'm like him, if I ever will be. I'll come back after I've seem Barnabas and talked to my- parents. You'll have Nancy here, and I won't be long, I promise. I won't let him take me away from you like he did Nancy. I believe that however vile and cruel he is, he wouldn't hurt his own daughter." 


	19. Chapter 19:Quentin learns the truth

Chapter 19  
  
Rhiannon, after talking to the people she had known as her parents had decided to move to New York to live with Nancy and her mother. She packed the rest of her things to be shipped, and walked down the path to the cottage to tell Barnabas what she knew and get receive answers to her questions, which she felt sure he could answer. Also, to say goodbye. She realized she had been unfair to Barnabas when she first met him, and no matter how he looked, he was still a person, with good nature, vast knowledge, and an excellent teacher. If only he could teach her what to do now.   
  
She was halfway to the cottage when she saw a familiar shape walking from that direction. No, not Barnabas, she mused as it came closer, but Quentin! And in a very bad mood by the looks of it. She had to get away. She couldn't face him, not like this. Before she could slip into the woods he spotted her. "Rhiannon! Well well, so you've come back I see." Rhiannon tried to avoid his gaze and slip past him. "Yes Quentin, I-I have to see Barnabas, my uh, lessons you know, see you later." He grasped her arm and prevented her from leaving. "Oh I believe your done with those, and we both know the purpose of them now don't we?" he said, his voice like velvet and very near her ear. " I know what they were for, but I've changed my mind you see- ""Changed your mind?" he broke her off, "What do you mean changed your mind? Do you mean you don't desire me anymore? Am I not good enough for you? I suppose you saw more desirable men where ever you were, where were you anyway? And why isn't Nancy back with you? Has she left me?" he demanded harshly, "Tell me, has she left me?" "Yes, and I don't blame her! I know all about you, Nancy wanted me to go with her to find her mother, and we did and she told us." His face turned almost vicious and he held her arm in a vise-like grip. "Now you listen to me, nothing has changed do you understand? I still want you, I'll still have you, and then you'll tell Nancy I've changed, you'll tell her I want her to come back. Won't you?" "I won't do anything of the kind! I'd never tell her to come back to you, do you think I'd do that to my own sister?" Too late she realized what she had said.  
  
"Sister?" Quentin shook her, "What the hell do you mean sister?" "I mean that not only is Carolyn Stoddard Loomis, Nancy's mother but she's mine as well, and if you weren't such an animal you would have known that, and we wouldn't be having this conversation!" "What do you mean? You'd better tell me or else!" "I mean that you're my father you bastard!"  
  
Quentin stared at her in shock. "Father? But I can't be, I-oh god, why didn't I see it before, my eyes! You have my eyes! I'm so sorry it had to be this way Rhiannon, because this means I have to kill you." 


	20. Chapter 20: Captive!

Chapter 20  
  
Rhiannon looked at him in fear. This madman who held her immobile, this man was her father, and he had just threatened her life.  
  
"What do you mean kill me? You'd kill your own daughter?" "Yes, that's why I have to kill you." He said softly. "But why? I don't understand!" "Nobody understands!" he screamed, "and nobody can. Rhiannon, It can't pass on, I can't have you carry it don't you see? You can't pass on the curse." "Curse? What curse?" Rhiannon asked in terror, surely Quentin Collins had lost his mind!  
  
"It's not important." He said quietly, musingly, " Yes, I must do it quickly, because you would pass it on, I know you would you slut!." "Rhiannon looked at him speechless, he looked agitated now, she knew there was no reasoning with him. Her life was in his hands. He jerked his head up and she saw the madness in his eyes, "No, no not yet. I can still use you. You'll bring Nancy back to me." "I won't!" she screamed. "You will, and," he ran his finger down her cheek sensually, "I've never stopped wanting you. I always get what I want. I'm Quentin Collins!" He laughed a strange, diabolical laugh and he carried kicking and screaming back toward Collinwood.   
  
The great house was empty and when he came crashing into the foyer. Rhiannon beat her fists against his broad back and struggled desperately, but to no avail. He seemed to have some inhuman strength, the strength only madness can bring. He carried her up the stairs and down the long hall to his room. He slammed the door behind him and he set her down. She tried to open the door but his body blocked it, preventing her. He grabbed a necktie from the near-by dresser and grabbed her wrists to tie them. That done, he grabbed the telephone and demanded to know the number of Carolyn Stoddard Loomis. "I won't tell you," Rhiannon said defiantly, " my sister has suffered enough at your hands and I won't help you get her back." "Oh I think you will, he said smugly, " now tell me the number!" "You'll have to kill me first." "Well," he said "I may just do that." He dropped the phone and reached for her. He wrapped his hands around her throat, prepared to strangle her, then backed off and looked at her musingly. "No, no that's just what you want me to do. No, I can think of a better way to get that number from you." he said chillingly as he advanced toward her. "Oh no, you wouldn't, please! You're my father, please!" "Please? Are you begging me? I like it when they beg. You're begging for it aren't you? They all do." "No, no, I'm begging you not to, not to! Don't!" she choked back a sob and he began to rip her skirt. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just please don't." "Well," he smiled smugly, "That's more like it." he grabbed the telephone. Rhiannon rattled off the number, her breath coming in short gasps. She knew it was her sister who answered the phone by the look in Quentin's eye. Her suspicions were confirmed when he began to speak.  
  
"Nancy darling, you didn't tell me where you were going. Well who else would it be? I have a close friend of yours here, very close, in fact I believe she said you were her sister. Oh she's fine, her skirt is a little worse for wear I'm afraid. Me? Would I do that to my own daughter? Yes I know that too. Let me tell you, I'll do that and worse if you don't come back to me." "Don't do it Nancy!" Rhiannon screamed, "Don't come!" "Oh you'd better come my dear, because if you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to kill her." 


	21. Chapter 21:Waiting in a hidden prison

Chapter 21  
  
Quentin hung up the phone and smiled a predatorial smile at Rhiannon. He went to a bookcase near the wall and seconds later the wall swung open. "Nobody knows about this room. Not even Barnabas. I think this is a safe place to keep you." He swung her into his arms and carried her into the room. Once inside he lit a candle on the small table inside. He reached inside his pocket and took out a rather large switchblade. Exposing the blade he stepped toward Rhiannon who was huddled on the ground in fear. He ran a smooth, flat side against her cheek, down her throat and arm. The coldness of the steel striking her mute in terror. Slowly, the knife traveled against her skin. How easily he could slit her throat, slit her wrist. That's where the knife was poised now, over her right wrist. In a lighting fast motion he cut the tie that held her wrists. She flinched, expecting to feel the cut of the blade, the running of blood.   
  
"No, not yet my dear. You'll not die yet." He said as his finger replaced the blade, retracing it's path back up . She shuddered, her body racked with silent sobs. He lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to looking into his chilling blue eyes, her own eyes, so like his, were wide and wet with the promise of tears. He pressed his lips to hers, savoring them like a dying man. He released her and strode out of the opening, the wall closing slowly behind him.   
  
With the door shut and her prison hidden to all those outside it, she had never felt more alone, more helpless. She looked around her at the small, dimly lit room. The walls lined with bricks and the corners inhabited by age old spider webs. What would he do when he came back? Would her death be quick and painless? Or slow and agonizing? How would he do it? Bring her a plate of poisoned food? Slit her throat? Would he have his vile way with her first? Would he torture her? Would he leave her in this room to slowly go mad? To starve to death? Rhiannon lay her head on her knees and wept. There was no doubt he would kill her. How much time did she have before he did? Hours ? Days? Only a few precious moments? Would she get to see her sister, the sister she had so recently discovered before she died? Would he kill her in front of Nancy? "Please," she prayed, "Please don't let Nancy see me die. If she has to spent the rest of her life with that monster don't let her see him take me away from her. The candle sputtered briefly, and she was afraid she would be left alone in the dark. It was the wall opening. Quentin had returned. The candle light illuminated his face. He looked like the devil himself, an evil smile on his face. Was this it? Had her executioner returned to see his duty done? She felt lightheaded, and darkness surrounded her and her head hit the floor. 


	22. Chapter 22:What's happened to Daddy?

Chapter 22  
  
Rhiannon awoke a short time later, her head cradled in Quentin's arms. He was humming an old melody. When he saw she had awoken a delighted look came upon his face. "When Beth comes Lenore, we'll go to the park." "What?" Rhiannon asked groggily. Her one word question seemed to snap him out of the trance he'd been. "Who's Beth, Quentin? Who's Lenore?" "Don't mention those names to me!" he hissed. He unwrapped his arms from her and raked a hair through his hair agitated. "Nancy will come soon Rhiannon," he warned, "You don't have much time. Our time together is very short. But," he said as the now familiar look came into his eyes, "I think it will be enough." His body trapped hers against the wall and his lips came down on hers hard, bruising. She struggled wildly, shaking her head. He completed the ripping of her skirt, and had started to grope her when she shrieked wildly, "Don't touch me Daddy! Don't touch me Daddy!" He recoiled is if burned and slapped her face. "Don't call me that! Don't EVER call me that!" He stood up shaken and retreated through the opening in the wall, once again sealing it behind him. Rhiannon sighed in temporary relief. What had happened to Quentin when she woke up? He seemed gentler, kinder, as a father should be. Who was Beth? His wife? A former lover? Was Lenore her daughter? Nothing made sense. Why had the mention of them brought back the Quentin she knew now? What had happened to them?   
  
Rhiannon lay her head on her knees exhausted, and when next she woke, the secret door was opening once again. She tried to brace herself for death, never knowing when it would come. She moaned despairingly when she saw Nancy. Her sister embraced her warmly, tightly. Quentin closed the sisters in as Nancy asked if Quentin had hurt her. Rhiannon told Nancy all that had happened, the forcing of the phone number, the entry into the secret room, the waiting, the mention of the two mysterious names, and Quentin's reactions.   
  
Nancy could shed no new light on the questions, she was as in the dark as Rhiannon on Quentin's strange behaviour. "You shouldn't have come Nancy," Rhiannon moaned, "He would have killed me whether you had come or not. I didn't want you to come back to him, I didn't want you to be here when he murders me." "Why would he kill you? You're his daughter, his own flesh and blood." Nancy asked, "that's why he thinks he has to kill me. I don't understand any of it. But apparently he thinks I carry some curse he carries, or thinks he does. That's why he feels he has to kill me, he doesn't want this curse to pass on." "He's insane, " Nancy moaned, "but I didn't come here alone. I called the calvary before I came," she smiled. "Calvary? Who-Barnabas! You told Barnabas I was here! Oh Nancy, he'll save us, I know he will!" 


	23. Chapter 23: Sisters reunited once again

Chapter 23  
  
The sisters held hands tightly as they heard the secret door open. Quentin leered at them, his gaze unwavering, unfeeling. "Well well well," He said, "I'm so glad you've come back to me Nancy, you and I will be very happy together, like we were before." "I was never happy with you!" she spat, "You made my live a living hell!" His face changed, hardened, his eyes became slits of ice. "You have no idea what hell is. But you will. You should never have left me my dear, You'll have to be punished. Both of you. I'm going to get some rope, and when I return both of you will know, once and forever who is master here." The door closed, and the candle went out, leaving them in darkness. The girls huddled in fear. What was he planning to do to them? Torture them in some way no doubt, and then Rhiannon would die. "Barnabas will be here soon," Nancy said with determination, "he has to be, he'll save us. David was with him, They'll get us out, I know it."   
  
It seemed ages since Quentin had left, and the expanded time was both a blessing and a curse. A temporary reprieve from the inevitable, but it left more time to brood in the dark of their fate. More time together, more time to say their goodbyes. They had no way to tell how much time had passed, what in actuality could have been mere minutes, seemed to drag into slow, agonizing hours. When next the door did open, Rhiannon, shaking buried her head in her sisters chest and wept, as did Nancy, her arms holding Rhiannon to her. This was the moment they had been waiting for, dreading. Rhiannon closed her eyes, savouring her sister's embrace, her scent. She thought of the mother she had so newly found, of the people she had thought of all her life as her parents, of her little brother and his eyes full of tears at the news of her passing. She thought of David and Barnabas arriving too late and gasping at the discovery of her body in that room. She prayed for death to be quick and painless. Nancy's rugged exhale of relief brought her out of her dark thoughts, and she looked to see Barnabas' concerned face looking over them. 


	24. Chapter 24: A Rescue

Chapter 24  
  
While the girls were in the room, Quentin had come downstairs to the basement for a coil of rope when the knock came at the front door. Impatiently he marched to the front door, determined to have this interruption taken care of swiftly. It was Barnabas, "Ah, Quentin," he said, "Do you have a minute?" "Uh actually Barnabas, I have-bath water running upstairs, so you see, I have no time to talk." "Bath water?" Barnabas asked, "just where would this bath water you're so impatient to return to be?" "I told you Barnabas, upstairs, I have to go." Barnabas stopped the door was slamming in his face with a strength Quentin wouldn't have thought he'd possess. Barnabas stepped into the foyer, with David appearing at his heels. Barnabas wretched Quentin's hands behind him, once again surprising him. "Where are they Quentin?" he demanded, "Where are they and what have you done with them?" "I don't know what you mean Barnabas, there's no one here. You can look yourself." "Search the house David," Barnabas commanded. "Why don't you and I have a little chat Quentin? In the drawing room?"  
  
David ran through the house, searching every room, calling their names. He concluded that they must be in some secret room or passage. He searched all those he remembered exploring in his childhood, but still found nothing. He knew they were here, he felt. He remembered that night long ago when he was wounded and helpless to save Maggie from Quentin. He knew he had to find them, to save them, from what he did not know. But he would find them even if he had to tear the house down brick by brick.  
  
Rhiannon and Nancy never did find out how they forced their hiding place from Quentin. They weren't sure they wanted to know. All they found out was that Quentin was taken to Wyndcliff, a sanitarium, and would never hurt them or anyone else again. When Rhiannon asked Barnabas about the names Quentin had said in the secret room he sighed and replied, "it's a long story Rhiannon. It all began long ago, in 1969, well 1897 to be more specific, I told you it was a long story." 


	25. Chapter 25: Tomorrow is another day:End

Chapter 25  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The nightmare is over. As Barnabas said it was indeed a long story. A story hard to believe but it explained so much, I have no choice but to believe it. Time travel, gypsies, curses, possession and madness. Yes, for the last 20 years Quentin had been insane. He believed himself possessed by a man who had died in 1897, a man with strange powers. The madness was brought on by Quentin's unnaturally long life, his brain couldn't handle it. He began to think he lived in the past some times, and other times he believed he actually was the dead man, causing him to commit acts of pure evil. He had killed members of his own family. He felt no remorse for his crimes when he believed he was Petofi, but when shreds of his true nature came back to him he was overwhelmed by grief, often turning to drink, only to have the alcohol bring back his evil side.   
  
Today Nancy, Barnabas and I went to visit him at Wyndcliff. He sat staring out a small window, humming the tune I had heard that night in the secret room. As I turned away and began to walk down the long hall, he began to sing.  
  
Dreams of long ago, Meet in rendevous Shadows of the night Calling me to you.  
  
Tomorrow I leave to start my new life with my mother and sister in New York. I'm going to get a new diary I think. One with no reminders of the past. A fresh start, as Vivien Leigh once said, "Tomorrow is another day."   
  
Ciao Forever,  
  
Rhiannon. 


End file.
